


A Day In The Life

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's narration of a day in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions and UPN own the rights, I'm just playing. This isn't intended to infringe upon those rights in any way. 

WARNING: Umm...I have no idea. PG-13 maybe. Sex definitely implied, but not actually mentioned. m/m relationship implied as well. Also, maybe an "S" for Silly. If you don't like that, go away. I don't want to hear about it. 

Note: I'm in one of those moods. I **should** be packing...writing any one of the nearly two dozen stories I've got waiting to be worked on...beta-reading for a very patient person who shall go nameless ('cause she'll know who she is)...or probably about anything else. Instead I'm sitting here writing silly stuff. Anyway, here it is. Hope y'all have fun with it--it's just a for fun piece. (And I hope it makes sense--it's a very different format than I'm used to doing.) Share if you want. Comments always welcome (like there's so much to comment on! :) and appreciated. No money exchanged hands, keep it that way. Copyright is mine. 

## A Day In The Life Of...

by Kim Gasper  


note: words in [ ] indicates action or sound; words in ( ) indicates a spoken whisper. 

  
What's that....Mmmm, shit it's the alarm. Okay, time to get up... Oops, Jim's already up... Morning, big guy! Yeah, it's a good morning, isn't it. Mmmm--you taste good enough to eat. Hey, I love you too. Oh, like that, huh? Oh...oh, yeah...oh, god, Jim... yeah, right there...[sigh] Ah...you *like* that, don't you? How 'bout if I do that here...and here...and oh-oh! Too much? Okay...let's slow down then...[sigh]...I love kissing you. You're like a dream, Jim... *I'm* beautiful? Man, I think you've got us mixed up. You're the god come to life here. I could be content to worship at your feet forever... I know, it's too early for mush, isn't it? What can I say--you bring it out in me. Oh...please. Please, just like that...touch me...ohhhh....[incoherent noises]...Yeah, I want you, too. Can't you tell? Want me on my stomach? Man...you know all the buttons to push, don't you? Help me turn over... Ohhhh..... 

God, man--what you do to me. Nuh-uh, *I* have dibs on the shower today, remember? You lost the bet last night. Yeah, and don't you forget it, Ellison. Not every man could make you come three times in one...huh? Okay, I'll shut up. [laughs] No need to be a sore loser man...or are you truly a *sore* loser? [pause, more laughter] Yeah, yeah... Wanna shower *with* me? Okaaaay. I'll take that as a yes... 

No time for breakfast this morning, man. I keep tellin' ya...you wanna make like bunnies in the morning, we have to start earlier. I know--get something on the way in, I'll make it up to you tonight, okay? Pasta alfredo? Jim...[makes face] Okay. [sigh] Just, don't say I didn't warn you, when you're having triple bypass surgery from high cholesterol... I know, I know. 'Chief, shut up.' Do you have *any* idea how often you say that to me? Good thing I don't take it personally. C'mon, big guy--you're gonna be late for work, and I'm gonna miss class. Hey! That's *my* coffee cup! 'Cause I just filled it. No, just because you're slower that doesn't make it yours... Hah, old, my ass. Yeah, it's yours alright. Love you too, man. See ya later. 

God, could any more girls take this class? I'm starting to feel like 'Indianan Jones' here. Oops, wrong field...okay, anthro, archaeology...close enough. Whatever. Well, at least *these* girls are paying attention...mostly. No one's written messages on their eyelids yet, anyway... 

Geez...how much more paperwork could I have to have? I'm on the final leg of my doctorate--I thought I was nearly done with all this. Okay, okay...triplicate. Haven't you guys heard of 'electronic'? Like, by computer? Email? Hello, is this sounding at all familiar? [sigh] Never mind, Sandburg...you're talking to drones. Just remember that... Hope Jim's having a better day than this one... At least he gets to *show* something for his paperwork. 

What *is* it, a full moon or something? [kicks door] How come the key won't work...? Man, trust me to grab the wrong keys when my hands are full...[fumbles at door] At least I only have an hour to sit here--then office hours are over and I can go to my *other* job. I wonder if Jim's having trouble sitting down today? [quiet laughter] His fault if he is...he shouldn't have *ever* made that bet with me... Oh, hi Karen. Not understanding the lecture?--yeah, come on in...[sigh] 

Hey, guys. Brown, Ryf. Hey, Jim. (Hi, babe.) Miss me? [snort] You'd die of boredom if I wasn't around, Ellison--c'mon, be man enough to admit it. Okay, whatever. Didja eat yet? I missed breakfast after all--buy me lunch? What? What new case? Did Simon give us the go-ahead? Okay--well, let's hit a drive through, and we can eat and read. Or I'll read and you can drive. Got the file? Let's go then. I'm *starved*, man. 

Mmmm...missed you too, Jim. God, I could get used to greetings like *that*. I'm not forgetting my seatbelt, man. I have to wait for a little less restriction--yeah, that's *your* fault. No, you didn't hear me complaining...but I need to wait a minute. Chill, man. Yeah, I'll show you tonight, babe. Wanna make that bet again? [smirks] No, I didn't think so. What? *Four*? Jim, you'd never survive--Fine. Four it is. Planning on bringing a pillow with you tomorrow? Says you. I *know* what condition you'll be in...asking, pleading, begging for mercy... Love you, babe. 

Well, it was a nice drive, even if it was pointless. You're *sure* the suspect is supposed to still be in town? Okay, okay--just asking. It's *so* not like Simon to send us on a wild goose chase. Huh? Alright, man. Geez, you're touchy this afternoon. What's wrong? Not getting any at home? [smirk] Too much? That's more like it. I happen to know you're more than taken care of in that department... Ouch! It's not nice to pinch, Jim. Hey, if you can mess with the passenger, I can mess with the driver! Are we going back to the precinct? Why not? Well, okaaaay. I have laundry to do tonight anyway. Got any you want tossed in with mine? Whites, probably a load of darks as well. No, my favorite jeans are dirty. Hah. You *like* those jeans, Jim. Yeah, *those* jeans. Whoa, down boy! Man, at least part of you likes 'em...I'll have to wear them more often. Still want me to make dinner tonight? Oh yeah--you wanted [shudder] pasta alfredo. Right. 

Are you coming? What, you can't hold a bag of drycleaning and open the door? Okay, okay. [turns key in lock] 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAIR!!!" 

[staring][nudge] Huh? Oh, no. *Wow*, man, I'd never have guessed. Thanks! This is really cool--I never had a birthday party as a kid. Not a surprise one, anyway. Too cool! Ohhhh...chocolate fudge pie. Joel, tell your sister thanks! Man, this stuff is *great*... (Jim.) (I love you. Thank you, babe.) You know Simon...the world might end if you ever forget and call me by my first name...No, I'm kidding, man. Sandburg is fine...beats some of the alternatives. Hey! Balloons too?! Cool... Oh, *man*, presents too? Gimme some more of that punch. Knowing you guys I might need to be drunk for this part... 

[rustle of sheets] Jim? You coming to bed? *Forget* the dishes, man. I said I'd do 'em in the morning...Jim, tomorrow is Saturday. C'mon...I still need a birthday present from you... You know, it's funny. I'd forgotten it was even my birthday. I'd gotten used to them being pretty low-key. Naomi didn't make much of a fuss over stuff like that. Hey, lover...[opens arms] Mmmm...can we end this day like we started it? Oh, god...I guess we can. Yeah, right there...[sigh]....oh, man, that's good...ohhhh...[gasp][heavy breath]...oh, GOD!!!... 

I love you, Jim.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
